


Ilia's Surprise

by herebewonder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dating, F/F, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: After the battle for Haven, Ilia returns to Menagerie to find she has a new fan.





	Ilia's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the rabbit faunus Ilia saves at the end of RWBY V5 and also by Longsean22.tumblr.com who did some comics about the same rabbit faunus and gave her the name Carmilla, which is where I took the name from. :)

When you're used to living in the shadows, getting recognized on the street can take you by surprise.

"Excuse me," said a voice, "You're Ilia, right?"

"Uh...yeah," said Ilia, turning to face the rabbit faunus who had called to her.

"Oh, I'm so glad I saw you! I've been wanting to thank you ever since Haven but in all the chaos afterwards, I couldn't find you. My name's Carmella, by the way. You stopped that White Fang guy when he tried to shoot me and I just had to thank you again!"

Ilia suddenly found herself engulfed in the girl's enthusiastic hug.

"R-really? I...was just looking out for us all."

"Oh, I know that, but if you hadn't been there, I don't know what might have happened. I've...I've never really fought before and I was so scared but I had to do the right thing, you know?" 

"Oh, yeah. No problem," said Ilia, and then for some reason she decided to add, "If you want, I could teach you a few moves. Just in case."

"Really? That would be amazing! I mean, I know you're like a bad-ass ninja and stuff and I'd never be as cool as you, but that would be awesome!"

Ilia could feel herself blushing and just hoped it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do. Maybe that could help undo some of the damage I've caused..."

Carmella gave her a look and Ilia hoped she hadn't said something wrong.

"Is that what you think? That you have to keep making things up to Menagerie because you made a few mistakes?"

"Well, more than a few, but...yeah?"

"Nonsense. You've already shown who you are. No one here blames you for anything. At least, I don't think so. And if they do and they want to start something, I'll kick their butts. Well...after you teach me how to."

She flashed an infectious grin and Ilia couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Gotta learn to walk before you run. But seriously though, thanks." 

"You got it, teach," said Carmella, with a wink. She grabbed Ilia's arm and pulled her along. "Let's get started! Winner buys dinner!"

"Wait, what? Whoa!"


End file.
